mixels_lucky_screenshotsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Aps17/6 God Minecraft parody (by Aps17)
This is a WIP I'll admit it, I'll admit it (ga, grrra ga ga ga ga) Watch your motherfreakin' tone, boy (watch that) Get hurt, boy (get hurt) Aww, here go another muhfrick that don't understand The concept of puttin' money first, boy (first) I'm 'bout to hit you with the work, boy (work) I'm 'bout to hit you with the work, boy (work) I hate comin' through stuntin' on stevies that I know Ahh, that's the worst, boy (worst) I'll admit it, I'll admit it (I'll admit it) You haven't been the man for like a minute I told you that I'm in it for the long haul You can really get the business (get it) I'll admit it, I'll admit it (I'll admit it) Rolling swishers, hittin' swishes Got me feelin' like a ball hog I don't pass 'em when I get it (naw) I'll admit it, I'll admit it (why?) You too worried 'bout the stevies (what you worried 'bout?) I got one girl, and she my girl, and nobody else can hit it (try a ting) She'll admit it, she'll admit it (try a ting) She ain't minin' with you Stevey And just like every single other thing in my life You can have her when I'm finished (why?) I hear the talk on road is I'm the steve, boy Phone call back home, stuff is hot up in the 6, boy (hot up in the 6) Ores hot up in the 6 right now Ores hot up in the 6, boy (hot up in the 6) Ores is hot up in the 6 right now (ga ga ga) Come see us and get milk, boy (hey) Black Benz on the road, boy (on the road) Already had a Rolls Royce (on the road) Sold a couple Bentley last week Them were my old toys (man this stuff is old) I give a frick about diamond (man that boy old) I give a frick about his stevies, boy (man that thing old) I give a fuck about your mods, boy (oh) I'm the real diamond steve, boy (whoa) I'm about to mine those diamond ores (yeah) I'm about to mine those diamond ores (yeah) You was minin' back when Stevey wore a iron armor God dang, you changed I put it on 'erything, it's a Rrr Ting It's a OVO come through murk things I know you heard things Steve, I know you mine ores Yeah, I know you mine ores, I know you I'm not new to this Coming from the motherfreaking Nether I'm not new to this Creepers wouldn't make it on this side I'm not new to this, I'm not new, I'm not new Yeah, I know you I mine ores Nobody really likes gold except for us Yeah, all I ever needed was the diamond sword so that's what's up Yeah, my stevies got the whole city in your way right now Yeah, so I don't give a freak about what anybody sayin' right now Category:Blog posts